Carried By A Thousand Broken Wings
by kyotoprincess
Summary: A body is found almost dead on the floor. Who's body can it be? The brunette goes to the almost dead body to realize its Zero's body. As their emotion come to surface, Zero askes Kaname to promise him two things. What can they be? KanameXZero Oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS USED IN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. THAT RIGHT GOES TO HINO MATSURI. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG, BROKEN WINGS (the original). THAT RIGHT GOES TO FLYLEAF AND A&M/OCTONE, GUN, AND INO.**

**Author Notes:** I asked KitsueMage for advice/improvement on my stories because lately, I felt like I wasn't good enough.

Anyways, in this story, I tried to stay in the character as possible without slipping up and few times here and there. So there is probably a few/a lot of OOC. This story was created after I was listening to this song called **Broken Wings** by Flyleaf. I personally love the original but the new version is okay. The words are from the lyrics and this is probably the longest one-shot I've ever did. I recommend anyone to listen the original verison on YouTube.

I also want to know if I write/type better when I write stories with music-inspiration or dream-inspiration. Please read some, not all, of my stories and compare and contrast if I write better with music-inspiration or dream-inspiration.

**Dedications:** To KitsueMage for helping me and to Flyleaf for this awesome song!

* * *

_Thank you for being such a friend to me_

The pureblood stood there, shocked without words. Blood was spilled on the ground. A body laid there almost without life. Instantly, the pureblood ran to the body-- the body of his lover.

_Oh I pray a friend for life_

The pureblood stared. Blood covered the silver hair of his… _friend_. It stained the school uniform in which his lover always wore, and nothing more. It would always suit his lover. It always did.

_And have I ever told you how much you mean to me_

Bright--**dying**-- lavender eyes opened up. Those eyes slowly drifted to the bottom right, to see the pureblood. Holding the dying hand, he brought it closer to his lips and kissed it. Tears were on the line, daring itself to slip. "It's alright," the lover spoke, smiling ever so slightly.

_Oh you're everything to me_

The pureblood shook his head. "No, its not alright, Zero. It's not!" His voice cracked and squeaked. His heart pounded as he saw his lover smile. One tear slipped up and fell down his cheek. The dying vampire looked up and grinned. "Is this how a pureblood should act?" His voice full of meaning and bliss.

_I'm thinking all the time_

_Same old Zero_, thought the pureblood. But the pureblood knew that he wasn't ready. He knew that he wasn't ready for his lover to leave him… forever. **Why?** Why does it have to be him?

_How to tell you what I feel_

His lover looked up to the pureblood. He had always wanted to die, ever since he was turned into a vampire. The dying vampire had always thought that no one cared for him anymore, not even Yuki since she had… the pureblood.

_I'm contemplating phrases_

But… that all changed when the dying vampire heard the vampire whisper the words for which he longed for. Those sweet yet **forbidden** words. Their love was paramount. Their love was a paramour; a secret love.

_I'm gazing at eternity_

His eyes drifted passed the pureblood and saw the moon hovering over the sky. The dying vampire was glad that he was dying… in the arms of his lover. He faintly smiled. "I am glad that I am dying…"

_I am floating in serenity_

"I'm glad that I'm dying in your arms." His voice so happy, so **living**. The fading vampire remembered what caused this dramatic moment to happen. He was just standing there, minding his own business. In a flash, blood spurted in the air and he felt a stinging pain in his heart.

_And I am so lost for words_

No words were said as an unknown hand went through his body and grabbed hold of his heart. The vampire who did such thing was an unknown vampire, blinded by rage and sadness. "Now you'll get it!" It screamed with the pure intent of killing. The vampire-hunter stood, unable to more because of the vampire grasping his heart.

_And I am so overwhelmed_

No words mouthed. There was no scream as the crazed vampire pulled out the heart of the vampire hunter. More blood was in the air. Still, no words, only blood. His body fell on the ground with a thud. The vampire stared, laughing manically at the hunter. The laughing stopped when Yuki --_poor, innocent Yuki_-- killed the mad vampire.

_Please don't go just yet_

Yuki knew of that the two loved each other, yet never showed anything that made it obvious that she knew. Covering her mouth, she ran away from the disappearing vampire. The hunter was glad that his body didn't disappear quickly. He wanted --**needed**-- to see his lover's face one more time. _Just one more time_.

_Can you stay a moment please_

And that was how he ended up here. How the Lever-E ended up in the arms of his pureblood, his pureblood. The hunter could see the shock and horror, in fact he could almost feel it, almost, in his lover's face. But it seemed so ironic at the moment.

_We can dance together_

_'I will never die. I will never die in the hands of you.'_ Yet here he was, dying in the hands of his supposed enemy. The fading hunter looked up, seeing his lover hold in his tears. Again, he grinned. "I guess I lied."

_We can dance forever_

The pureblood stared at him confused. The hunter sighed happily and shook his head slightly. "Remember what I said? 'I will never die. I will never die in the hands of you." He was reminiscing that moment where he made that vow. In any case, the dying vampire was glad that the pureblood didn't remember.

_Under your stars tonight_

Little did the vampire knew, the pureblood did remember. But he also remembered how everyone would call him Level-E. How no one felt the need to care for him. How weak is heart really was.

_We'll live and breathe this dream_

He looked at his lover. The tears that were lined up, again ready to fall. "If only this was a dream," His voice whispered, dipped in lament and pain. "But its not a dream, so get over it." Zero looked away, as if he was angry at the pureblood. Still, _same old Zero._

_Close your eyes_

The starlit sky was suddenly covered with iridescent, light blue ashes. The pureblood knew what they were. After all, it happens to any vampire… who is going to die at least. The pureblood looked down to his lover's feet… or where his feet were suppose to be. They were replaced with blue ashes that sparkled brightly.

_But don't dream too deep_

The pureblood felt the hand, the hand that belonged to his lover, fall limp. He grabbed the hand and held it against his cheek. He shook his head, not believing that Zero would just die like that.

_And please pass me some memories_

Those bright --**dying**-- lavender eyes drifted away from him. The pureblood wanted to cry so much but he felt as if he couldn't. His heart pounded harder as ash replaced, little by little, parts of his body.

_But I fall you're underneath_

"Promise me two thing." The pureblood looked back at his lover. His eyes were only half open yet still with life. "Yes, anything." The pureblood would do anything for his **lover**, his **friend**, his **_everything_**. "One, never forget me and two, live… for me."

_1000 broken hearts_

In an instant, Zero's body --his lover's body-- exploded into a billion of ashes. Those bright, light blue ashes covered the air around the pureblood. It surrounded the pureblood. It was so warm, so welcoming yet so sad.

_Carried by 1000 broken wings_

The pureblood stood up. For a moment, as the ash surround the pureblood, he saw Zero. He saw his lover smile so true. Just like that, the memory disappeared and so did the ashes. But one was left behind and fell into the palm of the pureblood. It sparkled so brightly. Then slowly it faded away.

"I promise"

_A thousand broken wings..._


End file.
